Crazy B
During the "great uprising", many rogues, thieves, and criminals attempted to over throw King Greggory and bring chaos to reverse Mobius. Despite their numbers advantage, King Greggory was a war hero and knew many battle strategies, so he used his army to outwit the rebels. In a losing war, a criminal known as Ivan Crank, used his genius mind to create a robot capable enough to destroy the opposing army. By using smuggled parts from the king; Ivan created his robot named B-0001, nicknamed "Crazy B". When programmed and finally functioning; Ivan told B's only quest in life is to destroy and cause anarchy. Taking it all to heart (or programming); B charged the castle by himself, and completely destroyed the castle, killed many soldiers and decimated the royal army, and killed both King Greggory and his wife. In celebration, Ivan was considered to be a hero and declared himself king of reverse Mobius. Seeing how B was programmed to cause anarchy, B went to the party and killed Ivan and many other rebels at the party who tried to stop him. After his carnage he was applauded by two figures, they were known as Gavon and Rexxus. Gavon was the son of King Greggory, but despite killing his dad, Gavon was happy about it. He even offered B to join him to cause some "anarchy to the prime zone" attracted by the offer B joined them. Personality B is very dull minded and really only thinks on one note, which is destroying things and causing mayhem. He comes off as very creepy and blood thirsty, with his unhealthy obsession with killing and causing chaos. Due to his very fragmented brain and programming, B sometimes speaks in slurs, rhymes, and even haikus. Because of his faulty programming, B has no fear for anything and will say whatever he wants and attack, whoever he wants. He also has no idea about personal space and will gladly get up in people's faces to talk to them. Strengths and Weaknesses Despite his lack of brain power, Crazy B has the power to become a threat. Being a robot he is bullet proof, fire proof, electricity absorbent, and very durable. His powers and abilities are, Stretching arms, Gatling arms, Electrical punches, Heat vision, super strength, super durability, and stretchy limbs. Crazy B, being a robot, weighs quite a lot and sinks in water; but does not short circuit. He also goes straight into a fight and never thinks of strategies, he also fights anyone who challenges him and doesn't back off in fear. Likes and Dislikes Crazy B loves to cause chaos and mayhem, killing people and tearing down the democratic way gives him ultimate pleasure. He also likes Gavon and gladly follows him, but does threaten him every now and again; knowing that he could easily kill him. B has a secret desire to torture and cause pain to others. B hates water, seeing how he sinks in it; he also hates Team Miscreant.png being toyed with by Belku and the other Misfits. B can also not stand, order and peace, he will do anything to cause destruction to it. Category:Robot Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:X-Robot